Hidden Reminiscence
by DesiredPlate
Summary: There are a lot of hidden secrets in Cross Academy that are not dared to speak of and to keep away, to be forgotten. Until one fateful night that had been released to cause a fury. Only that it didn't disrupt the community of Cross Academy, but to those who remembered.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I don't really have much to say but the summary here and a few minor details about the structure of this story.

! - This is mostly the same story as the Manga/Anime except with a few details changed; of course, Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero are present but there will another added to the trip to make it into a foursome (not in... explicit ways) *the audience ratings may be changed from T to M as the story progresses. Which I will be giving a warning along the way - !

It'll be used as: You, to oppose yourself. And I, when speaking. Which also includes with: (your/name) and etc, etc.

This is also femalereader. I've tried to make it... unisex but maybe another time. (If there will be)

I'm pretty sure most people have get the whole idea of the concept. Well, I hope that's enough details for you, as a reader, to understand. Also, it may be confusion at first but I hope it pulls through.

Thank you for reading my little note^

Summary: There are a lot of hidden secrets in Cross Academy that are not dared to speak of and to keep away, to be forgotten. Until one fateful night that had been released to cause a fury. Only that it didn't disrupt the community of Cross Academy, but to those who remembered. ZeroxReader, YuukixZero, KanamexReader, YuukixReader.

I don't own Vampire Knight nor the characters. 

The clock was ticking soundly in a quiet room of an office study with only a lamp desk that's barely bright. Scattered papers is sprawled all over the desk with an exhausted man that is focused on a document that's in his hand. He brought his hand over his neck, stretching the dull ache. The man sighed, placing the paper back onto his desk. This time, he really done it. He removed his glasses and rubbed his fingers carefully onto his eyelids then to the bridge of his nose. Sighing quietly as he let his head rest against his seat. He turned away from his desk and faced the wall, opening his eyes.

 _Headmaster Kaien Cross of Cross Academy, founder of the School's District._

As much as he loves to see that plaque on that wall, running the school can be challenging. Especially with co-existing with the vampires. A school for humans and vampires, different time schedules and separate lifestyles. There's not really much to say about the how the academy runs but to worry about students who are attending the school. A whole bunch of new students from the vampire world had suddenly high amounts of enrollment and that put a lot of work for Headmaster Cross. Its actually great that a new batch of students have taken interest but in truth, it is truly tiring. He turned back to his desk and picked up another paper, going through the description of a new student for the night class.

A knock was heard on the door. He looked up as a tall man in a white uniform had walked in, "I'm sorry, I had to deal with an issue back at the moon dorms." He spoke in a tired but soft tone. He gave the Chairman an apologetic look.

"It's no problem," Cross simply smiled, piling and sorting the papers out in front of him. "I've done quite a few already, so there's not much we can do now." He put a stack of documents into a file cover and slid it towards the other man, "You can look through these students and we can talk about it later, Kaname." He stood up and picked up the remaining papers, sliding them into his light suitcase.

Kaname only nodded, "Of course, and again, I'm sorry." Cross gave him a brief smile before walking passed him. Kaname looked at the clock that was on the wall, 6:23. He sighed quietly as he turned to the door and then back towards the window. The sun was beginning to rise, indicating it was early in the morning now.

Cross turned the key that's in the lock, opening and closing the door behind him. It has brightened more on his brisk morning walk from the school's building. He set his suitcase onto an ottoman chair and made his way to the kitchen. He turned the stove on and placed a pan on it. Pulling out a toaster and a few essentials. He went to the fridge and begun to take out the ingredients and placing them onto the counter. He took out two cups of glasses and a mug from the cupboard and then dashing to the fridge to get out a tall glass of milk and a box of orange juice. He paused by the counter and stifled a yawn; retrieving ingredients to make pancake batter. He made it within minutes and took out a pan from the bottom cabinet. Cross reached for an egg but He dropped it onto the floor when his fingers fumbled clumsily.

"You need to stop pushing yourself, Chairman..."

A low soft voice was heard behind him. Cross turned around and to see a silvered hair teen standing by the doorway. It appeared he'd been up for awhile. He frowned slightly. "Have you gotten enough rest, Zero?" He asked with a worried tone.

Zero approached the Chairman, kneeling down to pick up the cracked shells, "That doesn't matter, what you need to do is go lay down and rest," he said as he got up.

Cross stared at him for a brief moment before the silver haired teen turned and made his way to the trash can. Zero was in his loosely fitted pants with a black elbow length sleeved shirt-obviously in his comfortable clothes, "You do know you need your sleep, right?" He told the young man. He didn't get a response as he began to watch him prepare the breakfast he started. He sighed quietly, stifling in a yawn. "Alright, fine..." Cross stretched his arms, "But remember how the they like their breakfast and make sure," he trailed off, "Make sure you tell them I'll sit with them during supper." He finished off, before hesitantly walking out of the kitchen.

Zero glanced back at the exhausted-looking man. He saw a glimpse of guilt and uncertainty on the man's face. He cracked the four eggs and placed them onto the another pan on one of the burners. He began to prepare the breakfast for three individuals; including himself. There was a reason why the older man was uncertain to go ahead and rest because it's less than a week for a special day. It was the day where Kaien Cross had taken one child as his own into this house-hold. The older man celebrated every year-as if it's a birthday to celebrate but that wasn't the case. He treated every single of his three adoptive children differently with respect and care. Lately, their adoptive had been rather busy to tend to plan the little celebration. Zero remembered his a few months back when he discreetly remembered he didn't want Cross to do anything for him, but the older man insisted and threw a supper party for him. He was thankful enough that it were only the four of them present. Not including _him_...

Zero flipped the eggs on the pan and reached for the bowl of already prepared mix batter for pancakes as he carefully poured it into another pan. Before him was another girl, Yuuki. Cross had practically planned a party for her since it was the same day as her birthday. Almost everyone in their class had been invited including _his_ inner circle of 'friends'; he squinted his nose at that memory. He remembered feeling so uneasy at the time, almost willing to leave the party room but both Yuuki and Cross stopped him. Luckily, the other of their house-hold member was there to keep him company while the other two were speaking with the others. This week it was her(indication you) turn; it'll be five years since Cross took her as his own and it was after Zero came into the picture. He wondered what she had planned to celebrate her day. Last year, she insisted they all take a stroll into town and then into the forest to view the 'beautiful nature' after a heavy snow fall, as he remembered. Despite _him_ being there, it was quite peaceful, and walking back to have supper in town-even in the cold. Zero suddenly hoped she would do that again. It was still warm out and it isn't snowing yet, maybe it'll look nice out than a snowy winter land.

He took a look at the pancake batter and flipped it, along with the other pan with almost cooked eggs. He placed both utensils down and made his way to the toaster and slid in two slices of bread after plugging it in. Zero's mind began to wander when he pressed the toaster button; Maybe she would rather sit in the lounge room and casually relax with everyone in it, with tea and snacks. Although, Yuuki would rather much do something other than sitting and doing her homework since Cross would most likely push her to do it. Sometimes she would be nice to Yuuki and get Cross to let her be, having both girls to talk instead. He paused, sensing someone entering the kitchen.

"You're already up?" a tired voice piped up. Both of your attentions turned to the toaster that popped up.

Zero turned his head, "Yes, I actually just got up," he lied, going back to what he was doing; buttering the toast. He heard the chair sliding against the floor, "Has Yuuki woken up?" He asked.

You shook your head as you put your elbow on the table; resting your chin on the palm of your hand, "Yes, but I doubt she'd be coming out of bed anytime soon." You yawned quietly, covering your mouth with your other hand, "Are you sure you've just woken up?" You asked dully. You realized that it was already a quarter after 7, "There's no way you could have been this far with breakfast after hearing you leave your room a few minutes ago." Zero turned his head, giving you a look, you rolled your eyes, "Cooking is fast but what I'm also calculating is the preparations before cooking," There was a snarky tone in your voice, he turned back to the cooking.

"Why don't you just pour yourself a cup of tea and wait on your meal, (your/name)." He spoke grimly, emphasizing your name with a bitter tone.

Zero turned to see your reaction, you made a face at him as you got up to do as you were told. He smiled faintly, facing the pan again; he was amused. The relationship between himself and you is something he was fond of. There was this bound that they can throw taunts at each other, back and forth. It isn't necessarily mean but he liked that very much. Yuuki, on the other hand, she can be easily offended and would defend for herself, maybe even a punch from her. But between the two girls can really balance himself out. A hand suddenly appeared over the stove and a pot that being put on one of the burners, he looked at the silver tea pot and then towards you.

"Forgot to make the tea," You said simply, you backed up and leaned your forearms over the counter. You watched Zero cook as you waited on your warming beverage. "You have a knack for forgetting things to do for me, you know?" You shrugged your shoulder.

Zero eyed at you, "It's not like I intentionally do it on purpose," he said sarcastically, he opened the cupboards and retrieved three plates.

"Just like forgetting those notes in class I was suppose to write for you," You looked at Zero innocently; he narrowed his eyes at you.

A loud yawn was heard from the doorway, having the two turn their heads. Yuuki stretched her arms and let them slump back on either sides, "Are you two arguing again?" She said, walking to the table and sat on your chair, "because I don't have time to get in between you two right now," Yuuki smelled the delicious morning breakfast from her bedroom and actually had the urge to get up and downstairs. "Where's the Chairman, I suspected he would be the one cooking," she said as she was sort of disappointed not seeing him in there, with them.

You straightened up, leaning back against the counter; facing Yuuki, "You know how busy it has been lately. I figured he started cooking but Zero walked in and took over," You felt Zero's eyes on you, you turned to him, "What? It was obvious," you shrugged, crossing your arms and facing Yuuki again, "and besides, it's best he'd rest as much as he can before my day," You watched Yuuki's expression soften as she nodded. It had been a really busy month the Chairman recently that sleeping was not an option. The three of them pretty much knew he was sleep deprived that he had to deal with all the commotion himself... except with a little help.

About 2 weeks ago, Yuuki was worried about him that she begged you to speak to Kaname. It was during their patrols and Zero was with Yuuki for that night. She knew if he had to go see Kaname with him, he'd be in a much bad mood. So, you agreed and caught him in time before walking back to class after their 'lunch hour'.

 _"(your/name), is something wrong?" Kaname asked, retreating his hand back from the class's doorknob. You looked up at him, suddenly aware your in the very presence of the vampire, a pureblood vampire. You remembered that how honorable it is to even speak with one, but what was so great about that? You've known him for years when Yuuki introduced you to him. Remembering how Cross had to explain a pureblood's heritage and who-and-what he was._

 _You shook your head, and then nodded again, "Yes, is it alright if I can talk to you for just a moment?" Kaname nodded and gave that enchanting smile, the both of you began to walk away from the classroom. You waited for him to speak, thinking that he would rather want to be have a respectful private conversation._

 _Although, Kaname had a different thought, when it came to either of you girls; it was his first intention to help in any he can, "So, what is it you need?"_

 _You stopped and faced him, explaining the details of Chairman Cross' situation of how much sleep he hasn't gotten and many times you or her have seen him still working in his office all night while out patrolling when he should be sleeping, and during the weekends when either one out of the three would have a night off asleep; waking to find out that Cross hasn't been back at the house yet. Your voice was worrisome and spoken quickly; Kaname listened attentively, wrapping each word from you with his mind, "Yuuki and I are very worried about him and I think-we think you should help him." You finished off. He stared at you for a moment, rethinking of the whole problem as he nodded._

 _"I will; I have known about the situation from his work but I had no intention of how it was affecting him." He spoke in a smooth voice, you nodded sadly and he continued, "Very well, I'll do as much as I can to make sure he doesn't work himself into exhaustion." You thanked him and made your back outside; to meet with Yuuki and Zero before she arrived late. Not having Zero to suspect where she had been, especially alone in a school that was currently filled with vampires._

A plate of eggs, diced of fried potatoes, and toast was placed in front of you. You immediately wondered when Zero had began to dice and fry the potatoes. Zero also placed a cup of hot tea beside it, and then placing Yuuki's pancakes with fresh blueberries in front of her. He sat down across from Yuuki as you were on either sides of them on that small table. You sighed quietly and thanked Zero. You were not easily distracted with your thoughts but you found yourself re-thinking about that night. Glancing at Yuuki, you hoped that Cross was definitely getting help with his work and hoped he had actually had enough sleep.

Today was going to be another busy day, especially with your 'celebration day' coming up. You mentally thought it will be a relaxing day for all of them during your 'day', maybe you should invite Kaname as well. To relax and not think problems with the school, prefect duties or anything... for just a good full evening. You smiled at that thought and began eating with Zero and Yuuki; today was going to be a busy day. 

I didn't mean to make it this short but, it's a start! (Sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes!)


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving something here, hello!

The morning had gone by and lunch hour, as well. You and Yuuki sat at the last class of day near each other. Yuuki was sitting in her regular seat beside Yori and as for youself, alone with an empty seat beside you. Yuuki kept looking back at you with a worried look and you re-assured by mouthing her that he's fine. She nodded and faced the board again, with Yori glancing back and at Yuuki. Zero skipped this afternoon's lecture. You mentally kicked yourself for letting Zero go after he said he'd be back. You knew you should have followed him and brought him back, or at least to see if was okay. You eyes wandered to his desk and then towards the board again. Listening inattentively to your school room instructor as you thought about him.

You and Yuuki found about his problems over a year ago. For these passed years, both of you thought that he was any human being-just like them. Until one night evening that he seemed strange. He was more distant and quiet; that really worried the girls. The next day had come and he seemed more gloomy than he was before; you saw Zero and Kaname speaking to each other before the switch over. It seemed like a heated discussion between the two as you tried to intervene but was caught off guard when Yuuki suddenly ran up to you. She said something about an emergency in the woods near the moon dorms, but you've turned back to the two males. Yuuki followed your direction and saw Zero darting away... away from Kaname. Yuuki suddenly felt this sudden urge of protectiveness over her as she began to think of questions and reasons what set the boy off again. You began to run towards Zero, Yuuki having to follow instead as the pureblood walked away.

Both of you ended up in town, wondering where the boy could have gone. It was obvious that he looked upset and was also in pain. You knew about his past, so did Yuuki. Why did Zero run off like that? You knew he was always stubborn, and so was Kaname; in their own ways. Maybe Kaname had said something to set set Zero off to annoy him. Maybe perhaps that Zero barked at Kaname for who he was, and what his kind did to his family. They'll never know but those are the reasons that kept them eating each other's arms off. Who knows, maybe it was something else. Yuuki thought the same way as well but resolved the situation for them, like they'll ever hear it.

Yuuki was sitting on a bench, catching her breath, "Jeeze, we need to put a tracker on him!" she exclaimed in breathy pants.

You were looking around the area to hopefully catch a glimpse of silky silvery hair with the academy's uniform. You frowned and turned to her, "Come on, lets scope the area before it gets too dark, Yuuki." You pulled her by the arm and dragged her. Yuuki groaned as she jogged beside you.

Dusk had dawned on them, making their way back towards the academy. You were busy wondering where the hell he could have been as Yuuki had a worried look on her face. They were all suppose to take care of the class changeover; that made Yuuki thought how much of a mess it was. A bunch of crazed fan girls gloating over the night class; the night class could have been trampled and tackled by the crazed group of the girls embrace, and maybe even a few tugs and pulls. Yuuki winced at the idea and thought what the Chairman would say, especially Kaname. You continued walking, only hearing the crunch of the solid ground from both of your steps. You thought about what the conversation was about to make Zero go off like that. You groaned, running a hand on your face.

"What?" Yuuki said.

You sighed and walked faster, "I'm wondering what Cross would say once we get there..." Yuuki nodded and picked up the pace. They had to get back as soon as they can. Zero will be back and by then, they can attack him with series of questions for deserting like that-even if they didn't have to run after him earlier.

Yuuki stopped dead in her tracks as you paused and turned to her, giving her a questioning look. She suddenly took out her weapon from under her skirt with a loud click, extending the staff over your shoulder; glaring passed you. Your eyes widened as you stayed still, thinking that she suddenly tried to attack you and then thought differently. You would have relaxed but the look in Yuuki's eyes sent you tons of warning bells. A vampire was behind you, and is apparently close.

"What are you two beautiful young ladies doing out in the dark?" A man spoke in a low husky voice. You felt his breath blow passed your neck, sending darkly chills through you, "You know you should be in bed by now, little girls..."

Yuuki shot a look to you and then back at the vampire, you balled your fists. Quickly, you ducked as you crouched down. Doing a fast 90 degree side kick and rolling/tumbling back, Yuuki stepped forward as the vampire was off-balanced and strongly landed her weapon on the man's shoulder; sending electrifying shocks. He shouted at the surprised sparks and fell to his knees. You got up and kicked him back to the ground as Yuuki lightly but pressed her staff hard on the vampire's chest. Both of you glared at the vampire as he began to laugh, "and here I thought you were mindless girls who had to face their worst night,"

"Yuuki? (your/name)?" a familiar voice was heard behind them. You quickly turned around and Yuuki turned her head. _Zero!_

You suddenly heard Yuuki struggle behind you, followed by a grunt and a thud. You turned around and saw Yuuki was now on the ground while she was still holding onto her staff. The vampire had grabbed it and flipped her with it, he quickly scrambled to his feet and lunged himself towards you. You immediately reached for his shoulders and tightened your grip on his shirt. Both of you crashed to the ground as he tried to reach for your neck with his terrifying, pertruding fangs, "I want a taste of your blood!" he slurred through his speech in the most horrifying voice that you've ever heard. You screamed for Yuuki and Zero, "Help! Help!" You shouted.

Zero quickly ran behind the vampire and snaked his arms under the creature's arms, pulling him back as he brought both of his hands behind the vampire's head, the vicious vampire began to swing his arms around as Zero pulled him off of you. Yuuki was already on her feet as she helped you up. Zero suddenly shouted, getting the girls attention. The vampire had managed to wrap his arms around Zero's head, clawing at his neck. Yuuki was about to step forward and jam her staff into the vampire's mouth but the creature had flipped Zero over him, colliding against Yuuki. You eyes widened as you tried to help the two up but the damn thing tackled you again. You clenched your teeth as you kept him off of you; he began swing his arms and clawed against your arms. Tearing through the clothes and skin. You saw the vampire's eyes darkened in hue red, eyes dilating when he snarled at you. You suddenly saw Yuuki's staff go under his neck and was yanked back; sparks flashing viciously. He shut his eyes and shouted in agony, he slashed towards you, having an earned cut on the side of your jaw. You hissed at the sudden action and felt yourself being pulled away from him. The vampire's hand immediately went to the staff and sparks began to erupted all over his face. He begun to lash out behind him to reach Yuuki until he heard a loud click, the creature paused.

"Don't mess with the disciplinary committee,"

The vampire's eyes widened as Zero shot his gun towards the vampire. The vampire imploded as Yuuki fell back against the ground. You, Zero, and Yuuki watched the glow texture blossomed as the creature turned into dust, followed by a retracting charm spell disappearing into the night. Zero shifted where he stood and slid to his knees, reaching to the back of his neck. You half lay there, staring at the scene that had disappeared. Yuuki quickly knelt beside both of you, "Are you guys alright?!" She asked urgently, quickly examining the cuts.

"I'm fine," You spoke quickly as you knelt and faced Zero. Yuuki was already tending to his claw marks behind him, she bit his lip and gave you a worried look.

Zero winced when Yuuki dabbed on the cuts behind his neck, he kept his eyes closed and completely sat on the ground. You looked at his face, he was in pain. You looked towards the school and it was still quite a walk to get there. You heard tearing of clothing and turned to the two again. Yuuki was tending to his injuries as she helped him get his jacket off. You thought of going to the academy to get help but remained where you are. It was clear that Zero was in pain and you didn't want to leave him just yet.

"' _Don't mess with the disciplinary committee_ '" you remarked Zero's words, "Was that suppose to be a catch phrase?" you spoke with an amused tone.

He opened one eye and glared at you, "Shut up," he hissed at you, "I saved you, is that a way to talk to your saviour?"

"Uh, if you had planned to let the thing attack me twice then no," You crossed your arms and gave him that sassy-pathetic look. Your heart softened when you saw the faint smile on his face but you frowned at his sudden grunt of pain.

"You two stop it," Yuuki spoke up, "Zero, you're really bleeding, we need to get you back right away!"

You and Yuuki were on either sides of Zero, almost nearing the school but Zero's body had slackened on the way over. Yuuki wondered why he was suddenly like this. The more he slowed down, the more he seemed to keep his head low. You were worried as Yuuki and noticed the change in him. He was now strangely quiet and resisting to keep moving forward but the girls kept urging him on to continue.

"Just leave me here," Zero tried again, slowing his tracks.

You pulled on Zero's arm and tugged him, "No, we're almost there!"

Zero's body suddenly gave out as he fell to his knees. He shut his eyes and he pressed his hand against the earth's dirt; feeling completely pathetic at this moment, especially in front of the girls, "Go, please!" He begged, holding a hand up to his chest.

"Oh god, he must really hurt." Yuuki spoke in a quiet tone, she looked up towards you, "(your/name), I'm going to go and get help!" she turned and looked ahead, "Stay here with Zero,"

Zero suddenly spoke up, "Both of you go," he groaned.

You stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "No, I'll go. You stay with Zero," You heard him grumble in frustration, they were ignoring him.

"No," she pulled her wrist back, "You're hurt too," She quickly dashed towards the school, "I'll be quick!" Yuuki took out her staff and ran with it, in case there were any danger on the way over.

Zero rolled onto his back and held onto his chest. You quickly knelt beside him and gave him an uncertain look, wasn't Zero hurt from the back? You placed your hand on his arm, he quickly snatched his arm away, "Go," he pleaded.

You stared at the troublesome boy in front you, "No, I'm staying put,"

Zero started to heave and breathe rapidly, he forced himself to roll over getting onto his hands and knees, "G-Go, please!" He begged urgently, trying to crawl away.

You swallowed, "Don't hide your pain!" You get he didn't want to show his weakness but damn it! You wanted to help him, comfort him in any way you can! You Placed your hands on his shoulder, trying to get him to sit beside you. Zero suddenly grabbed your wrist, pulling you forward.

 _Wrist being pulled as her body rocked forward. Earning an audible shaky gasp from the boy underneath her, as she suddenly melted onto his body, grunting softly._

Zero gasped loudly, pulling you forward from your knees and then pushed your back against the ground. He straddled himself ontop of you to keep you pinned, your eyes widened at this sudden action. Too fast to process what was going on. Your eyes went to your pinned wrists and then you faced him; you let out a shocked shaky gasp. His eyes were bright red, sharpend fangs pretruding from his lips, and his expression was different; hunger and desire. His face was tinted with a pink flush as he panted softly, staring back at you. You suddenly felt an unfamiliar warmth form around your stomach, squirming in embarrassment. You felt scared and confused by this situation. Not sure what to do and thinking of any possible way to break free from his grip; Zero leaned down towards your neck as you began to hyperventilate under him, "W-wait, Zero!" You shut your eyes closed, waiting for the that piercing moment. Remembering the conversation between you and Yuuki of how much you girls thought the pain would be.

Suddenly, the weight of Zero's body was gone and hearing Something slid against the ground. You opened your eyes and quickly sat up, looking towards the sound. It was Kaname! He was only dressed in his black long sleeved shirt, with his white pants. It looked like as if he got the news and ran all the way back here. He was facing Zero a few feet away from him, in front of you, "Kaname!" You exclaimed.

Zero quickly tackled Kaname but the pureblood prevented themselves to collide against the ground. Kaname did a side step and tossed the silver haired teen further away from you two, "Go back to the academy's school grounds now," he spoke sternly, he turned back towards Zero. Kaname caught Zero in a firm hold when the silvered haired grabbed his neck, "Go!" He shouted.

You stood up, reluctant to go but you turned your heel and dashed ahead. Frankly, you were stopped after Zero shouted your name. You stopped and turned around; Kaname was holding Zero with his arms firmly around his shoulders, as Zero was trying to break free. once your eyes held for one moment; He head butt back against Kaname's face, who also got distracted when you turned back, and broke from Kaname's grip. Zero grabbed your neck with his firm hand and turned the both of you around to face Kaname; Zero held you with your back against his chest. His arms snaked around you with his firm hold. Your eyes widened, meeting with KAname's who looked alarmed. The pureblood tried to take a step forward, but Zero stepped back with you.

"Kiryu!" Kaname hissed, "I told you, if you ever hurt-"

"Shut up!" Zero barked back, "Just shut up," He snaked his hand under your neck, dipping your head back as he buried his face into your neck.

You closed your eyes, gritting your teeth at the action.

"Kiryu!" Kaname yelled firmly. You opened your eyes and saw the concerned and protective eyes from him. You felt Zero burying his face more into your neck, breathing heavy pants causing you to shiver, "Don't make me do something that I'll regret!" He warned.

You felt him chuckling and moving his head to face Kaname, "Go ahead..." He spoke quietly, "because I'm about to do the unforgiving deed," he finished off as you felt his mouth opening, your eyes widened when you felt the two sharpened fangs pressed against your skin.

"ZERO!" Yuuki's voice suddenly came in, without another word, she brought her staff pressed firmly onto his neck. Zero stopped in place, who felt the dull electrifying shocks rippling through his senses. You held your breath, feeling the slightest prick on your neck. Kaname had also stared in shock. He sensed Yuuki approaching but had thought she was further away. Kaname looked at Yuuki, her eyes were full of alarm and hurt. She saw Zero grabbing you from the neck and pulled you against him, with Kaname looking like he was trying to resolve the situation. yuuki wondered why the sudden action but once she got closer, she saw the look on Zero's face; followed by his eyes and teeth, "Let... Let go of her now," she spoke hesitantly but firmly.

Zero slowly pulled back who began trembling. He quickly let go of you as he took a few steps back, holding onto his chest. Zero started to shout and panic; of what he had almost done and at his god forsaken hunger. Yuuki quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you back, staring horrifyingly and worried at Zero. You did the same.

"Yuuki! (Your/name! Zero!" Chairman Cross's voice echoed from a distance. All heads turned towards the direction.

Zero grunted, he ran to the forest as he heard his adoptive father's voice; feeling suddenly ashamed and disgusted. Both you and Yuuki turned and almost ran after him but Kaname stopped you two, "Go back," he said, and then running after Zero into the dark forest.

Chairman Cross was running but slowed down once he saw the two of you, "(your/name)? Yuuki?" He neared the two, "Where's Zero?" He looked around, his eyes went to the scratches on you, "Oh my sweet little darling daughter!" Cross exclaimed loudly in a whine voice, he quickly wrapped his jacket around you, "What happened?! Where's Zero?!" He began to look frantically for him.

Yuuki stared into the woods and the back at him, "He.. um..."

"He's made it back," you said quickly, "I only came back to get his jacket," you motioned Yuuki to get his jacket that you were holding for him.

Yuuki ran a few feet back to pick up his soaked coat, covered in blood. Cross stared in shock, "Oh, my boy!"

The three of you made it back to the school grounds and went to the house. Attending the injuries as a nurse was called to the Cross' house to attend to your injuries. Swirling of questions were needed to be asked from you two but your girls were still shocked at the incident. Only to keep them to yourselves until the next day. You didn't see Zero al night, not even during school hours. Once the evening came, you and Yuuki were told to meet The Chairman at his office. Upon arrival, Kaname was there, too. The Chairman and Kaname began to explain their unasked questions and to listen to answers as if they were reading their minds. Zero was a level D vampire and had been since the incident of their family's death. He was gone for the whole three days out of starvation and madness because of it. They somehow resolved the situation and returned before the class changeover. It shocked both Yuuki and you. Neither of you brought the conversation up-causing Zero to get out and say it. He says he takes something to replenish his hunger and asks for privacy from now on. The girls understood but wishes they could do anything to help-but Zero would refuse and send them off.

You and Zero would sometimes stare at each other for a long moment before realizing it. The little fragment of your image in your head would pop up,

 _Wrist being pulled as her body rocked forward. Earning an audible shaky gasp from the boy underneath her, as she suddenly melted onto his body, grunting softly._

it was like Zero had seen it too because of the same similar look he'd make.

"(Your/name)!" Yuuki raised her tone.

You startled at her voice, looking up beside you from your desk.

"Class is over now," Yori spoke softly, "Are you okay?" She asked.

You looked around the classroom and saw most of the students had left already with the teacher wiping the chalkboard, you looked up at the concerned looking girls, "Yeah, just tired..." You smiled as you sat up, picking up your book and writing utensils.

Yuuki stretches her arms as you girls walked out of the classroom, "I'm going to go and rest for awhile," she said tiredly.

"mh, I'm going to go to the dorm and then to the library for awhile," Yori continued walking as Yuuki gaped at her.

You continued walking too, hearing Yuuki's complaints about how Yori could study after sitting in class all day. You looked out of the window as you girls passed by, you touched your neck and wondered where Zero could be.

... sorry... for... mistakes. /is tired/


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been awfully quiet today," Yuuki told you in the lounging room of the Chairman's house. You looked up from your book and smiled at Yuuki, she rolled her eyes and continued, "Is this about Zero?" she asked.

You nodded and went back to your book, "I know, we shouldn't really worry about him but," you shut your book closed and stood up, "I just can't help it?" you shrugged your shoulders, tossing your book onto your seat behind you, "Anyway, let's look for something to eat and go to the main building, it's almost 8:30," you turned to the clock.

Yuuki stood up and gathered up your belongings and disappeared into another room. You made your way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Your eyes immediately went to the breakfast supplies and you'd sulked a little. Just this morning, you we're full of assurance and determination. It felt like today was the day to feel great with Zero and Yuuki by your side. You certainly don't know why it was this day, maybe it just wasn't the right time to think that grabbed for the loaf of bread and bologna out with a pitcher of orange juice, preparing the sandwiches for the both of you.

"I keep forgetting that we don't really need to stay at the house anymore," she was still carrying your girl's belongings in her arms, "I kind of miss it here," You turned to Yuuki and saw she was also carrying two school bags with her, placing them all onto the table and putting stuff in each of them.

You laughed softly, "We _do_ still stay here," bringing the sandwiches with two empty glasses, "Only if we're too tired to go back to our dorms," you placed them on the table near Yuuki, turning back for the pitcher.

"Yeah," Yuuki nodded, "I sometimes feel bad for waking Yori in the middle of the night but early in the morning, she doesn't seem to mind." She sat on the chair and bit into her sandwich. For the past couple of weeks, they had been spending the night at the house and visiting during the day. Yuuki wondered what was thte point of leaving this house all alone, knowing that Cross would be at the main building, cramped up in his office when knowingly that he has a private office of his own here, "Did you notice there are many night class students recently?" She asked.

You slumped against the chair, "Don't remind me," you poured the juice into the cups, "The more students there are, the more longer we have to stand there,"

"And to get everyone back," Yuuki added, "A lot of work but it's nice to see there are more students attending to the school." She bit into her sandwich again.

 _But a lot of work for Chairman Cross..._

Yuuki downed her orange juice and stood up from her seat, "Come on, it's already 10 to 8:30, (your/name)." Your eyes quickly went straight to the plate and only saw yours in it and an empty cup beside a full cup of untouched juice.

You finished your light meal on the way to the building, shoving the empty cup into your school bag, You and Yuuki are on your way to main office to see before going out on patrol. As you neared the office, you heard a few people talking inside. Yuuki giving you one curious look before walking in. You followed after her as you closed the door behind you,

There were three other people in here, not from the school but who looked like they were in your age group. You may not recognize them but they were wearing day time uniforms with a noticeable disciplinary committee slash on their arms, "What is this?" Yuuki asked, shocked.

"Ahh, Yuuki and (your/name), nice of you to join us!" Chairman Cross spoke delightfully, standing up from his seat and going around his desk. He went behind you girls and suddenly hugged the both of you, "These are my wonderfully, caring, _beautiful_ daughters!" He smothered them with hugs and cuddles.

You and Yuuki grumbled at the not-so-threatened attack and pushed him back at the with each of your arms. The Chairman whined and pouted at the rejection, "Yuuki, (your/name)," he straightened up and got in between you and the other three members, "This is Yeun, Umi, and Keichu," he smiled and gestured to the three, "There are the new added disciplinary pupils to patrol and protect the academy during the night,"

"New added disciplinary pupils," you repeated those words, "do we really need more gaurdians?"

The door opened behind them, having both you and Yuuki turn towards the door. Zero walked in and paused, staring at the group in front of him, "What?" He walked towards the sofa from the side of the room and say there.

"Zero had met them outside of the city and brought them over this afternoon," Cross went back to his desk and sat down, "This is only to help with the community because of the new enrollments recently as most of the night class students will start in two weeks after they're settled in,"

"We're honoured to serve for you, Kaien" the tall male spoke as he stepped forward and bowed politely.

Your eyebrows furrowed at the name calling. Not once you heard anyone call Cross by his first name. You turned to Yuuki who had an equal look on her face. You heard Zero scoff quietly, turning your head to see him. He was slumped against the sofa while looking towards the window. He looked agitated, very troubled.

"I take that you very well know, Chairman Cross?" Yuuki spoke up in a polite tone, with a smile.

A young woman with long slick dark hair who stood next the Keichu nodded, "We use to train with him a few years back," she looked at Cross, "You never told me you had children of your own, Kaien."

The older man only laughed delightedly, "I've told you so many times during our meetings, don't be so rude, Umi."

You looked at the other young woman with shorter hair who kept glancing at Zero. She looked to keep her focus on him, looking both alarmed and keen. "Well, I think we'll go about our ways since Zero had _showed us a_ round," Keichu spoke up, causing Yuuki and you to look at the taller male, hearing that hint of sarcasm.

"Go on ahead," Chairman Cross waved them off, "Remember to come and see me after your end of patrol, I still have some important matters to discuss with you three." The three new comers nodded and proceeded to leave the office.

You looked Chairman Cross after they left, "New guardians?" You asked with a surprised tone.

The older man nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry about the sudden news but we do really need the extra help around here."

"I honestly think we don't really need it," Zero rose from his spot and stood in between the girls, "I don't know how many times I would have to tell you that," He spat at his words.

You looked up towards Zero as Yuuki spoke, "Well, I think it's great," Zero looked at her with a displeased look as Yuuki met his gaze and gave him an eye roll.

"I also think it's great," you told Chairman Cross. Zero spluttered at your word as he turned to gave you a shocked look, you shrugged your shoulder.

"Oh, you girls~" Chairman Cross gushed over you too, "I wish Zero was more open-minded like you two!" With that, Zero scoffed sarcastically and turned around, making his way out of the room.

Yuuki turned to the older man, "I have a question," he smiled and leaned forward, "Do they know about Zero's situation?"

"That he was human and changed into a vampire?" He nodded, "Yes, I have. They have no problem with it but they may be on alert at times, so don't mind them." He took out a photo album from under his desk and opened it. He turned it over and slid across his desk, you and Yuuki saw a group of people in that phot album. It was Chairman Cross with the three people, along with several other people standing with them, "I've worked with them for a few years back then, as a trainee hunter."

You shot a look at him, "a vampire hunter?"

He nodded, "Yes, I've only helped train with these people to help with their main trainer." He slid the album back and flipped a few pages.

"You mean you were a vampire hunter?" Yuuki asked with a shocked tone, "Why didn't you ever talk about it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It never came up and it wasn't really important," he closed the album closed and slid it into his drawer. He looked up at the two shocked and curious girls, he smiled, "We can talk more about it later, go and start with your patrols. I want you girls and Zero to come back once the patrol is over." He waved you two off and pulled out his files of documents.

Yuuki was standing outside by the water fountain and you were sitting on the ledge staring at the sparkling water. It's been an hour since the meet and greet and neither of you have spotted Zero around.

"Well, should we split up and scope around the school and meet back here?" Yuuki suggested, she pulled his sleeve and looked at the time, "It should give us about 1 hour to look around, and remember to blow on your whistle if there's any trouble." She finished off as she pulled you up to face her.

You nodded and felt for your whistle that's underneath your coat, "Okay, I'll see you then." You both smiled one last time before turning and walking off. You sighed quietly as you slowly made attempts to look around, realizing that you and Yuuki just been here not too long ago. You met with the other gaurdians and had said they'd take care of both dorms, back and forth. So you three, or two, took care of the school's building area and the wooded area. Yuuki asked Zero if they seen him but they said they hadn't.

"Ah, (your/name)!" A cheery voice peered in. You turned around and spotted a noble night class student, "Lovely night, isn't it?"

You looked at your watch, seeing that it's a quarter after 12. Lunch hour. You turned and smiled at him, "Ichijo," you nodded, "It is actually," you looked up towards the lake that's into the distance and then up to the sky.

"I hope you're not too tired and you're getting enough rest, (your/name)." He continued walking into the building again, "Don't stress yourself,"

You turned to the voice and saw the door closing shut behind him. You sighed quietly, continuing walking around the building. After a few paces away from the area; you heard voices talking, two voices. You walked further towards the voices but paused.

"I don't want any of your blood," a familiar voice spat out, sounding very agitated.

Your eyes widened, "You can't fight your hunger, Kiriyu," another familiar voice was seemed to trail off. The voice furthered away and you quickly followed after them.

 _Kaname and Zero..._

 _"_ Quit following me, you should be in class!" Zero barked at Kaname.

You stopped in your tracks, almost thinking that Zero was the one who said that to you. You sighed quietly and neared closely, "You know you need it, I can't have you go about your night with the thirst of blood," Kaname sighed quietly, sounding equally agitated, "I've made a promise to Chairman Cross that I'd help you any way I can, so can you please just..." You paused quietly, hearing something shake from a bottle and being tossed. You heard a light crack, indicating that something was caught, "Keep trying to take this,"

"I get you're trying to help," Zero spoke after several minutes, "just because of Cross but I don't really need yours."

You held your breath to hear a word from any of the two, you stayed still. "Do you remember what happened last year?" Kaname asked suddenly.

"Of course," Zero answered quickly.

You heard movements of walking, "I just don't want that to happen again," Kaname spoke sternly but in a quiet tone, "The girls may be right by your side and they could defend you so easily, but I just don't want them getting-"

"Yeah, yeah..." Zero suddenly spoke up, "I got it," and with that. Zero seemed to walk away from the pureblood.

You sighed quietly but you were alarmed, hearing footsteps approaching towards you. You quickly dashed towards the spot where you were, quietly and fast as possible. With it being dark and all, you tripped over a root. Clumsily falling over with a small thud, "Ow,"

"(your/name)?" Kaname spoke in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?"

You quickly got up and dusted off your skirt and coat, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"You really need to watch where you're going," Kaname began walking along the path, "Otherwise you could really hurt yourself,"

You followed as you walked with him, "Yeah, but that didn't really hurt." The both of you continued to walk further down the path as you kept looking around for any mishaps. You couldn't stop thinking about the conversation you just heard. Over and Over again about needing blood and that image wandered to... Kaname giving blood to Zero but how? You shook your head and continued to look around, trying to distract your thoughts. You dreadfully wondered if the pureblood beside you could read your thoughts, which would totally be embarrassing.

"So, what are your plans for next Saturday?" Kaname asked.

You met his eyes and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" you felt suddenly nervous.

Kaname smiled with amusement, "The day when you first moved in with Cross, as apart of being with his family." He looked forward.

 _Ohyeah, my day..._ It's going to be soon. You sighed quietly, wondering what you planned to do. Chairman gave you an option to throw a party or even just the usual; relaxing at the house with everyone. You smiled faintly, "What I usually do, I guess..." You thought some more, "Maybe even go out for a walk afterwards,"

"That sounds lovely," Kaname turned his head to you as he gave you a pleasant smile, you returned the smile and continue forward. You were like this to Kaname, taking a short stroll every now and then. It would sometimes be with you and Yuuki, only if he were alone without his inner circle around. Maybe a chat would do when they were around.

Kaname paused, nearing an entrance to the school, "(your/name), can I speak to you for a moment before I head inside?" you turned around to face him. You looked at your watch to see if you had time; still got 35 minutes left. You met Kagame's gaze and smiled through the dark.

"Of course," you agreed. Kaname walked up to the door and opened it, gesturing you to go inside. You hesitated at that moment, you thought they'd speak right here before he goes in but it seems that he wanted a private conversation. You thought about the last private conversation you had with Kaname and it was that time that he asked if he could help Chairman Cross with his work. You then remembered about hearing that conversation earlier between him and Zero. Maybe he wanted to talk about that, just maybe. Suddenly curious, you made your way inside as Kaname followed behind you, closing the door behind him.

wop


End file.
